coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5812 (30th July 2004)
Plot Harry's nose is put out of joint when he finds that Jamie's been taken on as an errand boy at the factory. Mike assures him that his job's safe. Tracy invites herself and Amy into Ciaran's flat. She can't believe how tidy he is. He can't believe what a slattern she is. Maya tells Sunita how tired Dev is. Sunita insists that he must take a holiday. Under pressure, Dev agrees although he suspects Maya's behind the idea somehow. Emily's collecting jumble. Danny lets her have some seconds from the factory and Dev lets her put up a poster in the Corner Shop. Katy and Martin are unnerved when Tommy offers to help Katy move her stuff back into Martin's flat. Tommy admits to Angela how much he's hurting inside. Ciaran meets Penny for their lunch date. Fred's intrigued when he spots them getting cosy. Tracy suspects that Ciaran's seeing Penny but he refuses to confirm or deny. Fred spots Tracy leaving Ciaran's flat and can't believe his eyes, thinking Ciaran must have two women on the go. Katy moves back into Martin's flat. Unsuspecting Sarah calls in and her shock turns to fury when she realises that Martin and Katy are back together. As Martin tries to explain, Sarah declares not only has she lost her fiancé and her baby but she's lost her dad too. Martin tries to follow her into No.8 but David closes the door in his face. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Martin and Katy are stunned by Tommy's civil behaviour; Fred's suspicions are aroused when he spots Ciaran and Penny together; Sunita returns to work; and Harry worries about his job. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,500,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Ciaran McCarthy: "It's not a flying visit, obviously!" Tracy Barlow: "You wouldn't believe the stuff you've gotta lug round for a Rugrat... weighs a flippin' ton." Ciaran McCarthy: Yeah, yer not joking." --- Mike Baldwin (about Jamie Baldwin): "The kid's gonna do a few deliveries and muck-in as and when." Harry Flagg: "I don't mind him mucking-in, it's the mucking-out I object to. I'm the cleaner at Underworld." --- Sarah Platt: "Oh, just go away. Go back to yer girlfriend. Gail Platt: "I knew this would happen." Martin Platt: "Oh well, three cheers for psychic Gail!" Category:2004 episodes